The present invention relates to a multi-layer ceramic capacitor and a method of producing the multi-layer ceramic capacitor.
In recent years, multi-layer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as, for example, electronic components mounted to electronic devices such as smartphones and mobile phones. Such multi-layer ceramic capacitors are vulnerable to external impact in many cases.
In this regard, for example, the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-204116 provides a technique of providing a part including many pores to a side margin that covers a side surface, from which internal electrodes are exposed, of a multi-layer chip. This relieves external impact and increases impact resistance of a multi-layer ceramic capacitor.